1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing and recording system and method thereof, in particular to use specific coding information to record the identification result obtained from the image processing and recording system and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In present face identification processes conducted in a computer or a processor with computing functions, an image is generally divided into a plurality of image blocks first, and then each of the image blocks is used for the identification of a face feature. For example, each image block contains 22*22 pixels, and the image blocks are superimposed with one another, and the distance between adjacent image blocks is equal to the displacement of one pixel. In other words, two superimposed image blocks may have 21*22 pixels superimposed with each other.
In addition, the computer or processor with the computing functions uses each image block for the face identification, and then each image block will produce an identification result. In the flow of image identification, it usually requires reading the image blocks with the face feature repeatedly. For example, only 60% of the image blocks without the face feature are removed in a first-stage identification process, and in the second-stage identification process the remaining 40% of the image blocks which may with the face features must be read one by one. The repeated reading of the image blocks that may have the face feature after the first-stage identification process takes place occupies much of the internal memories of the computer.